OUR ENDING
by Kizhuo
Summary: Jadi, akan seperti apakah akhirnya kita? Mantan Terindah SEQUEL


Dering telepon meraung bersahutan, berbunyi tanpa hati hampir lima belas menit lamanya, tergolek tak berdaya di atas meja kaca berbentuk segi empat, cukup jauh dari sang pemilik yang tengah asyik mengerjakan tumpukan berkas yang tak ada habisnya.

Maniknya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata baca berlensa persegi tak sedikit pun menoleh, tak tertarik pun tak terusik dengan raungan yang cukup menganggu konsentrasi. Abai sempurna, dia sudah tahu siapa dalang dari keributan yang telah menerornya belakangan ini. Lelaki tua yang tak bosan merecokinya dengan urusan berumah tangga.

"Cih," satu kata tak sopan lolos dari bibir yang sejak kecil dicekoki tentang tatakrama, tak biasanya ia melakukan hal yang terbilang jauh dari sopan santun itu, namun jika mengingat kembali setiap perilaku sang ayah yang tak kapok juga, terus membuat acara perjodohan gila yang pasti berujung sama. Ditolak tanpa kompromi.

Ah, bagaimana caranya membuat pak tua itu mengerti, bukankah dia tahu jika hati putera semata wayangnya itu tak bisa dipaksa lagi. Jika itu urusan tentang perusahan mungkin dia masih bisa menerima, tapi jika mengangkut perasaan dan kehidupan berumah tangga, maaf saja Akashi Seijurou tak mahu tawar menawar lagi.

Baginya, dia yang berada jauh disana adalah harga mati, tak ada yang bisa mengganti meski dirinya terancam membujang hmmm seumur hidup mungkin.

. . .

OUR ENDING

. . . .

Disclaimer!!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Me

. . .

Warning!! BL, TYPO, AU, OOC, Fault Story

. . .

NO Flame! DLDR!! Saya Sudah Mengingatkan!!!

_ Enjoy Read _

……….

"Brukkkkk!" hantaman pintu terdengar cukup keras, sampai membuat sang pemilik ruangan yang tengah adem ayem mengerjakan setumpuk dokumen sialan tak ada habisnya itu menjatuhkan si pulpen kesayangan. Bukan terkejut, bukan! Bahkan tak ada gerakan dari bahu yang mengangkat refleks karena ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan makhluk kurang ajar yang tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan.

Mibuchi dengan nafas yang tak beraturan berdiri di depan sang bos, deru nafas hosh hosh terdengar bersahutan, ada beberapa bulir keringat terlihat disekeliling pelipis, pun juga mulai berkerumun pada wajah yang setiap lima menit dipoles bedak, bagaimana pun ia adalah sekertaris dari bos besar yang harus jaga penampilan, lah kalau tampil memalukan bisa ditendang dia dari pekerjaan yang membuatnya masih bisa mengecap makanan.

Tapi lihat penampilan lepek dengan bedak luntur sudah ada dimana-mana, ah tapi siapa yang peduli toh dirinya sendiri tak peduli, bahkan pada nyawa sendiri yang mungkin sedang diujung tanduk saat ini.

"Reo" suara berat terdengar, tatapannya masih memandang tumpukan kertas itu, bahkan tangannya sesekali membubuhkan tanda tangan pada beberapa bagian.

Glupppp, ludah diteguk kasar, Mibuchi sudah dalam kesadaran penuh dengan apa yang barusaja ia lakukan, dan Srttttttttttttttttt

Sebuah benda runcing melayang entah darimana, dengan refleks yang seadanya mibuchi menghindar hingga hanya menyentuh sedikit anak rambut yang menjuntai hampir menyentuh pundak.

Ditatapnya sang bos dengan gerakan slow motion, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada ibu jari dan telunjuk yang tengah memegang benda keramat kesayangan si bos, menggerakkannya dengan aura horror yang mencekam.

Satu detik sebelum benda itu melayang, mibuchi langsung mangangkat tangan, memohon ampun atas kebodohannya yang lagi-lagi menggadai nyawa pada ehmmm-atasaniblis-ehem tapi tampan.

"Aduh sei-chan ampun, ampun sei-chan" pekiknya dengan nada cukup nyaring, membuat telinga nyaris kehilangan kepekaan.

Ckrissss ckriissss

Benda itu masih digerakkan, wajah sang bos terlihat berkali lipat lebih creepy dari biasanya.

"Ampun sei-chan" ucapnya lagi, kini diikuti dengan gerakan mengatupkan tangan di atas kepala sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jelaskan padaku alasan dari tindak kurang ajarmu ini" suara berat itu tak juga berubah, jelas sekali bagaimana rasa kesal terselip dalam setiap kalimat yang diberi penekanan, belum lagi tambahan suara dari gesekan permukaan gunting yang rmmm menambah kehororan.

"Ah itu-" suara mendayu itu tersendat, sudah diambil karena nafas yang terenggut dari kegiatan berlarian dari lantai tiga hingga ke ruang pak bos di lantai paling atas, mengejar lift yang tengah membawa orang yang berkemungkinan akan membuat perang hebat tercetus sebentar lagi.

Ckriss ckrissss

"Itukarenamasoamisamasedangmenuju-" ucap mibuchi spontan dalam satu tarikan nafas, takut-taut jika benda tajam itu akan melayang lagi pada dirinya, namun sayang kalimatnya terhenti. Bukan karena gunting yang melayang tapi karena pintu ruangan yang kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang dimaksudnya.

"ke ma ri" lanjutnya dengan malafal kata terakhir persuku kata.

Gesture tangan mengusir ditunjukkan, membuat lelaki kemayu itu tanpa buang waktu langsung memilih hengkang, daripada menjadi sasaran dari perang yang sesungguhnya ia lebih memilih aman, toh tadi hampir mati juga, bahkan detak jantung yang bergemuruh bak genderang itu tak juga berhenti karena shock efek dari perlakuan bos merahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pria yang lebh muda tanpa basa-basi.

"Dasar kurang ajar, bukannya menyapa dengan benar kau malah berkata seolah aku penganggu" ucap pria yang lebih tua.

"Kau memang penganggu bukan!" balas Seijurou sarkas, dasar Akashi memang mau yang lebih tua atau muda tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Masaomi memijit pelipisnya, lelah dengan tingkah sang putera yang berkepala batu. Ah bahkan intensitas keras kepalanya kian meningkat, didudukkannya tubuh tua namun terlihat masih segar itu pada sofa yang tersedia di ruangan sang putera.

"Pulanglah!" titah sang ayah yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari puteranya.

"Minggu depan akan ada acara penting di rumah" sambung Akashi senior yang kini tengah menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan, tidak bisa" Seijurou kembali terlihat sibuk dengan dokumen di depannya, tak sedikit menatap pada atensi yang serupa dengannya itu.

"jika ini soal perjodohan lagi, asal kau tahu aku tidak tertarik" lanjutnya tegas.

Masaomi terkekeh mendengar penuturan anak semata wayangnya, ia jelas tahu jawaban yang sama akan selalu keluar dari mulut Seijurou, namun ingat jika dia juga seorang Akashi bukan! dan Akashi pantang untuk kalah bahkan jika itu melawan gen yang sama dengannya.

"Cih, dasar tidak tahu malu!" oh rupanya sekarang jelas, darimana seijurou dapat pelajaran tentang kata-kata tidak sopan disertai decihan.

"sudah jelas ditolak masih kukuh bertahan, kau memang berniat jadi bujang lapuk rupanya" masaomi bernjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju ke arah pintu namun sebelumnya melihat ke arah Seijurou yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Datanglah ke restoran xxx besok, aku sudah mereservasi atas namamu, temui calonmu dan kali ini tidak ada penolakan!" ucap Akashi senior tegas.

'dan minggu depan kau harus pulang ke Kyoto untuk acara pertunangan, jika kau masih menolak aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu!" nadanya serupa setiap kali Seijurou mengucap titah pada bawahannya, bahkan kesan absolute dan tak bisa dielak itu sama persis. Namun Seijurou tak ambil pusing, bahkan ketika pak tua itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu ia tetap acuh dan memilih seluruh mencurahkan perhatiannya pada tumpukkan dokumen itu hingga maniknya beralih pada pigura kecil yang tergeletak di meja yang sama.

"Kau lihatkan, ayah memaksaku lagi!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

. . .

"Dasar pak tua sialan, bahkan aku belum menyetujui calonnya dia malah bilang akan langsung melakukan pertunangan seminggu setelahnya" Seijurou berbicara sendiri di dalam mobilnya, dibalik kemudi setelah ia menempatkan mobil mewahnya pada parkiran restoran yang dikatakan ayahnya kemarin.

Meski ia pada akhirnya menolak, Seijurou akan tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Berulang kali ia ikut pertemuan seperti ini, kadang bersama sang ayah kadang pula sendirian, toh hitung-hitung sedikit menyenangkan hati pak tua itu meskipun endingnya ia akan menolak juga.

Dering telepon bersahutan ketika tubuh atletisnya keluar sempurna dari dalam mobil, sambil melangkah ke dalam di dekatkan gawai super mahal berwarna gold itu pada telinganya.

"Iya, aku sudah sampai"

"Ck, dasar pak tua cerewet"

"Kau jangan senang dulu, aku melakukannya bukan karena menerima perjodohan bodohmu ini"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, toh pada akhirnya akan sama saja seperti sebelumnya"

"kau yang keras kepala, sudah kukatakan berulang kali jika hanya dia yang bisa berada disisiku"

"Kau harusnya tak heran darimana aku mendapatkan kebebalan ini, cobalah bercermin". Dan, panggilan itu akhirnya terputus juga. Seijurou melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam, menuju ruang yang telah ditunjukkan oleh pelayan yang telah menunggunya di pintu depan.

Menemaninya hingga pada ruang paling privasi yang telah di pesan ayahnya, dekorasi seperti garden dengan pohon di sekelilingnya. Sekat-sekat putih serupa pintu membatasi antara tempat duduk yang stu dengan yang lain. Lampu gantung yang menjuntai indah pada setiap meja dan beberapa lampu berdiri bergaya klasik yang tertanam rapi pada jalan setapak yang memang sengaja di buat menuju spot privat itu.

"Silahkan tuan" pelayan tadi menarik sebuah kursi kayu bercat putih, mempersilahkan sang tamu kehormatan yang harus dia layani sebaik-baiknya.

Dengan setia pelayan itu menunggu tamu spesialnya itu untuk memesan menu makanan, berdiri di belakang sedikit jauh, namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari Akashi muda itu akan memesan sesuatu, bahkan gerak untuk sekedar ingin menikmati wine kualitas terbaik yang tersedia di atas meja masih tersegel dalam botol hijau panjang itu pun tak ada karena memang ia tak ada niatan untuk berlama-lama seperti biasanya.

Manic heteronya melirik lingkaran rantai silver pada pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, lima menit lagi menuju waktu janjian namun tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan dari orang yang katanya akan menjadi tunangannya itu, ah mungkin bagi masaomi karena jika lima menit orang itu tak datang maka dia akan meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa sungkan, setidaknya dia punya alasan untuk meolak dengan ketidaktepatan sang calon dengan waktu janjian.

Berulangkali ia melakukan cara yang sama untuk menolak setiap orang yang disodorkan sang ayah, yah jika rencana ayahnya seperti ini baginya akan lebih mudah meski jika itu melibatkan orang tua pun sebenarnya tak masalah juga karena Seijurou akan dengan pasti menolak setelah ayahnya bertukar kalimat soal menjodohkan dengan orang tua sang calon.

Kejam memang karena tak memberi celah. Tapi sayangnya masaomi tak kapok juga, dan masih saja ia melakukan hal yang sama, Seijurou sebenarnya sudah muak, tapi ia tak mau kalah begitu saja. Daripada menghindar lebih baik dihadapi, toh bukan hal yang sulit juga meski cukup merepotkan.

Seperti perang yang tak berujung, Masaomi yang ngotot dengan berbagai pertemuan sebagai kedok yang ujung-ujungnya ke masalah jodoh, dan seijurou yang tetap menolak. Terus seperti itu, tak ada yang mau mundur meski keduanya sebenarnya sama-sama lelah.

"Satu menit lagi" ucapnya sambil melihat gerakan jarum jam, wajah tampannya terlihat tenang namun dalam hati ikut menghitung duara dari detik yang terus terlewat hingga,

"Maaf aku terlambat" sebuah suara menghentikan hitungannya, tubuh yang akan beranjak harus rela bertahan beberapa menit untuk sekedar basa-basi kemudian menolak seperti biasanya.

dan jauh di Kyoto sana, Akashi Senior tengah mengumpat sesaat setelah mendapat kabar jika puteranya meninggalkan tempat yang sudah ia pesan itu tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya.

. . .

Gerak resah terlihat dalam gulungan selimut hangat, kian tak nyaman begitu netranya ditempa dengan kilauan cahaya terang yang terselip, menyelinap masuk begitu gorden tebal yang menutup kaca tembok itu tersibak.

"Bangun pemalas!" ditariknya selimut yang menutup hampir seluruh tubuh itu dengan tenaga maksimal namun tak mendapat respon, bahkan tubuh itu ia goyangkan namun tetap saja tak ada perubahan, lelah!! Nafas panjang lolos begitu saja, memutuskan untuk menyerah daripada pagi damainya kian rusak.

Kaki hendak menjauh, membiarkan manusia yang masih betah dalam kepompong selimutnya itu, namun badannya tiba-tibu linglung, kehilangan keseimbangan begitu sebuah tarikan dirasa membuatnya mundur ke belakang dan bugghhh.

Tubuhnya jatuh menimpa tubuh dalam gulungan selimut itu, tak lagi tertutup seperti kepompong karena selimut tebal itu sudah tersingkap tak karuan.

"Mau kemana hmmm" bisiknya disertai ciuman berkali-kali pada pipi gembil berwarna pucat. Dibaliknya tubuh yang tadi membelakanginya itu hingga posisinya menjadi berhadapan, saling tindih dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil berada di atas.

"Lepaskan!" berontaknya sambil memukul dada bidang yang kini tepat di depan wajahnya yang telah memerah.

Tak peduli, rengkuhan kian mengerat, membuat kedua tubuh menempel sempurna tanpa sekat, kecuali piyama yang masih mebungkus tubuh masing-masing.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu" mata seijurou terpejam menikmati kehangatan yang ia tukar bersama orang yang membuatnya menjadi batu sudah lebih dari dua tahun lamanya, disesaki rindu yang tak berujung, membuatnya menjadi lelaki tak berperasaan yang menolak puluhan calon yang disodorkan ayahnya.

Dicuminya pucuk kepala berwarna beablue itu, menikmati aroma vanilla yang menguar dari setiap helaia dengan rakusnya, memenuhi rasa laparnya yang telah ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun, di angkatnya tubuh itu lebih ke atas hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakn hal serupa, bahkan sejak pertemuan mereka kembali tak hentinya kata rindu itu terucap, bahkan kali ini ia mengusap pipi yang sedikit menggembung itu dengan lembut, menikmati sensasi ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan permukaan lembut itu.

"Hey, sudah berapa kali Akashi-kun mengatakan hal itu, apa tidak bosan? Hm" ucapnya sambil menaikkan satu alis serupa warna surainya yang dibalas gelengen oleh pria itu. Tatapannya kian lekat ditambah gerakkan tangan yang terus memeta wajah Tetsuyanya sementara tangan yang satu bergerak naik turun pada punggung si kecil.

"lalu-" kalimat si biru muda terputus, tatapannya memicing yang akhirnya memancing kekehan dari lelaki yang tengah berbunga-bunga itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghentikan kebawealanmu tentang rindu yang terus kau umbar itu" ucap tetsuya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada pelipisnya seolah tengah berfikir, tidak sadar sama sekali jika apa yang diucapkannya begitu enteng itu bisa membuat dirinya terancam.

"Begini"

Entah kapan tangan seijurou berada di tengkuknya lalu menarik kepala Tetsuya dalam hitungan detik, membuat kedua bibir tertempel sempurna, begitu lembut dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang terasa hangat, tak ada lumatan hanya gerakan menempel berkali-kali dan Tetsuya pun tak keberatan bahkan ia ikut menggerakkan kepalanya seirama dengan geran Seijurou, namun lambat laun ciuman itu kian dalam, lumatan dan hisapan mulai ikut andil, keduanya terbawa suasana yang kian memanas ditambah tangan seijurou yang mulai bergerak nakal kesana-kemari bahkan sudah menyusup ke bagian belakang piyama hingga tersingkap, memamekan kulit pinggang putih yang tesingkap sedikit ke atas.

"Hmmmm hmmhhhmmmm" lenguhan mulai terdengar seiring dengan makin ganasnya lidah seijurou mengobark-abrik goa hangat manis yang sangat ia rindukan, menikmati setiap rasa yang tak pernah terlupa dalam otaknya hingga nafas mulai terasa berat, Tetsuya memukul tubuh tegap itu, minta diberikan waktu hanya untuk sekedar mencuri nafas.

"Hoshhh hoshhhh hoshhh" deru nafasnya bersahutan, untaian saliva masih terhubung diantar dua bibir yang telah berkilat dan bengkak.

Jemari seijurou bergerak, menyentuh benda kenyal itu, mengusapnya sensual. Tatapannya menyendu dengan nafsu dan rindu yang telah melingkup, tergambar jelas disana, rasanya ingin segera menumpahkan agar rasa lega segera menyapa, ah bahkan mungkin setelah ditumpahkan berkalipun rasanya tak cukup, karena rindu tak pernah akan ada habisnya, sejalan dengan cinta yang kian tumbuh, makin besar dan kokoh, berakar kuat hingga rasanya tak bisa dicabut lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik itu mengalun merdu, keluar dari belah mungil cerry yang telah membengkak, menghantar rasa hangat pada sosok yang masih berada dalam tindihan di bawahnya.

Senyum seijurou mengembang, sesuatu yang langak kini terukir pada wajah tampannya, gelombang aneh yang bergejolak itu tak lagi bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, di tatapnya manik sebiru samudera itu lembut, mencari celah dusta yang mungkin terselip namun hanya ketulusan yang ia dapat, entah ini gelombang yang keberapa, Seijurou terasa dihantam, namun rasanya begitu membahagiakan.

Tengkuk itu kembali ditarik, bibir yang terlepas kembali dipertemukan dalam lumatan serupa, lembut di awal namun terus meningkat menjadi panas dan liar disertai pula dengan bisikan kalimat cinta serupa sebagai jeda untuk sekedar mengambil nafas, namun efeknya terasa lebih parah, gerakan jantum yang berdebum kuat disertai rona merah yang kian menjalar pada pipi putih Tetsuya.

"Jadi-"

"Apa kita bisa melakukannya sayang" senyum tampan berganti smirk yang membuat Tetsuya melotot seketika. Suasana romantic yang mendominasi tiba-tiba lenyap entah kemana, berganti dengan raut malu dan kesal dari si biru muda hingga tangannya refleks mendarat pada kepala merah yang sudah tersusup hal-hal dewasa.

"Tidak!" ucapnya tegas diikuti dengan tubuh yang mulai berdiri, meninggalkan seijurou dengan ekspresi tak percayanya, mengerjapkan kelopaknya berkali-kali hingga sadar tubuh yang berada di atasnya tadi sudah berpindah ke sisi ruangan menuju pintu keluar, dengan sigap ia bagun namun masih dengan ekspresi tak percayanya, padahal ia yakin sekali jika Tetsuyanya cukup terbakar karena ciumannya.

Tetsuya terkikik geli sendiri, melihat Ekspresi langka dari Seijurou yang seperti itu seungguh keberuntungan baginya, awalnya ia kesal namun lenyap setelah melihat pemandangan bagaimana lucunya si absolute itu. Hingga terpikir olehnya untuk mengerjainya lebih.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan itu sebelum resmi terikat" ucap Tetsuya finish sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada ditambah ekspresi serius pertanda ia tak ingin ada tawar menawar lagi, rasanya ia ingin berbalik, melihat lagi bagaimana ekspresi tak percaya dari kekasih yang akan jadi pendamping hidupnya itu.

"Halo ayah, aku tak mau bertunangan, mau langsung menikah saja, kalau bisa besok!" ucapnya tanpa menunggu dari respon ayahnya yang sudah pasti tengah terkejut luar biasa di Kyoto sana.

Tetsuya membatu, tubuhnya terasa kaku begitu mendengar ucapan seenaknya dari si calon suami mesumnya, berniat mengerjai eh malah-

Grebbbbb, sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkar dipingangnya, "Aku jadi tak sabar sayang" bisik Akashi sambil memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang, jangan lupa seringai yang mulai menghiasi wajah tampannya kian melebar.

Sepertinya Tetsuya akan kehilangan ke "Virginan" nya lebih cepat dari jadwal.

END

Sebenarnya gak yakin mau dipublish tapi terlanjur udah ada draft dan sorry jika gak ngefill,


End file.
